Blood or Bond?
by ElectricBlaster
Summary: Corrin finds himself in hands of Hoshidan royalty, where the queen and all her children are proclaiming he's related to them. All Corrin wants to do is go home, but a few words from a former Nohrian princess tell him otherwise, and as he continues to stay in Hoshido, he begins doubt who his family really is. One-shot.


**A/N: So, yeah. I wasn't able to finish my New Year's resolution I made at the start of 2018. In case you didn't know, my resolution in 2018 was to post a one-shot each month. Unfortunately, life and school got in the way during October and the streak was broken. Heck, I couldn't even update my regular stories.**

**I don't really have a resolution this year, because frankly, the whole ordeal was just stressing and stuff and I still have more classes coming up in the future. So, I don't want to set myself up for failure.**

**This was an idea for a one-shot that I had planned to post in November, since it was the month of Thanksgiving and it's about family. I'll still continue to post one-shots from time-to-time, but only when the ideas pop into my head.**

**This can be connected to my previous Fire Emblem one-shot, "Family and Freedom" or you can treat it as a stand alone. Rated T because… well, the game's rated T.**

* * *

Corrin wasn't sure about trusting a criminal on his first mission. Xander even held opposition, but for the first time in his entire life he was able to, with no opposition, step out of that Northern Fortress and finally be free.

Of course he would miss being around Lilith and the others all the time, though, but he couldn't wait to finally see beyond the those walls and the mountain horizons. But all his doubts came true when Gunther fell through the broken planks of the old bridge into the endless abyss to never return. He was gone. The knight who protected him his whole life was gone and at that moment, he couldn't move or think. His mouth tried to form words, but nothing would come out.

Corrin remembered Gunther being in his life for almost as long as Lilith was. When he was bored as a child, he would play with him. When Xander wasn't around to train him, he was his teacher. Now, he was gone in an instant, and on his first mission, of all things.

He didn't know what to do, what to say, or what to think. Xander was right about this guy...

"Aww, did I knock your babysitter into a the ditch?"

Hans's voice snapped the young prince from his thoughts.

"Here - you can meet up with him at the bottom!"

Corrin then yelled, raising his arm as it took an unrecognizable shape.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Corrin shouted.

Hans stepped back, appalled at this display.

"What?! What kind of… freak… are you?"

Corrin charged him at full speed, his newly shaped arm striking him multiple times. Hans could barely recognize the boy that stood before him. Horns were on his head and his arm was now in the shape of a large claw. A large ball of water shot at him knocking him to the far end of the bridge.

Corrin stared at his arm as it turned back to normal, the horns on his head retreating. He was shocked at what he had done, but the thought was immediately brushed aside along with the tears in his eyes. He walked towards the traitor. Hans stared in shock, the prince's ruby eyes emitting a faint but noticeable red glow.

"It can't be…" Hans said.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!" Corrin yelled. "Why did you kill one of my most trusted knights?!"

Hans took a step forward, rebuilding his strength. He refused to be intimidated by a child!

"ANSWER ME!" Corrin yelled.

"Just following orders," Hans then responded. "King Garon's orders."

Corrin gasped, taking a step back.

"F… Father?"

While Corrin was distracted by this news, Hans turned around and ran.

"What?! Hey!" Corrin shouted, drawing his sword, Ganglari. "Get back here!"

Suddenly, the sword in his hand shook and glowed with dark, otherworldly light. It pulled forward and yanked Corrin into the air. He tried to let go of the sword, but if felt as though his hand was glued to the hilt.

"NOOOO!" he yelled, as he was yanked off the bridge and plummeted down the abyss.

Corrin screamed as he fell downward, thoughts of his family rushed through his mind. Then came the thoughts of his servants and knights who were also his friends. The sword had stopped glowing, almost like it had completed its task, and now was idle. Maybe at the bottom Gunther would be there… if there was a bottom.

"_My kin, my gods, my blood…"_

Corrin could almost hear a voice in the wind.

"_Dragons grant me strength! Great Moro, I beseech you!"_

Corrin was then snatched by a strange light and was flown out of the endless abyss. Who would've thought that a change in Corrin's life would be something that changes everything? Lilith, his childhood friend, was actually a dragon who took him into some sort of astral plane. Apparently, she was the only dragon left in that astral plane.

"So, you're not human?" said Corrin.

"I'm sorry, Lord Corrin," said Lilith. "I've wanted to tell you for years, but I worried it would overwhelm you." Her beady eyes looked downward in sadness. "After you helped me, I wanted to find a way to repay the favor. So, I did all I could to become one of your servants."

Corrin had so many questions. He felt bad for her, being the only dragon… creature… thing.

"You were… lonely?"

"I was… until I met you," said Lilith. She smiled warmly. "And as long as you're in my life, I'm not lonely."

Lonely. It was good to have Lilith by his side, but he couldn't stop thinking about the fate of his siblings and Gunther. How would he tell Xander about what Hans said. It had to be a lie… right?

Lilith eventually allowed Corrin to go back to his world. He reappeared at the Bottomless Canyon. The cold air and the howling of the wind haunted him with what had happened to poor Gunther. All he wanted was to get out of there.

"Gotta find Xander…" he muttered to himself. He was sure he remembered the way out without accidently crossing into the Hoshidan territory.

"You're mine, Nohrian!"

Before Corrin could react, he was struck on the head, making him fall unconscious, instantly…

* * *

When the prince awoke, he heard the sound of fire crackling. He opened his ruby eyes and saw a pot boiling over a fire. He sat up, seeing a girl sitting across from him. They appeared to be in a tiny house. The floors they were sitting on were made of wooden planks and the cooking fire was the only thing keeping the room warm and lit.

"Huh?" was the first thing Corrin could say. He was confused as to what just happened, but he recognized that girl.

"Ah, you're awake," she said. "Sorry about that bump on your head." She smiled a little.

It was then, everything came back to him. He was in the Bottomless Canyon, when he was knocked out. She basically just admitted it. Corrin's heart started pounding.

"Y-You're from the Flame Tribe, right?"

"Yes," said the girl. "I am Rinkah. We're in a Flame Tribe village in Hoshidan territory. I'm going to hand you over to the Hoshidan authorities."

Corrin jolted, trying to quiet his gasp. He couldn't show fear, not when he was in the enemy's clutches.

"W-Wait, what?!" he said.

There was a knock on the door. Rinkah stood up.

"It's time to go."

Corrin reached for his sword, only to feel that it was gone. It was smart of them to take his weapon, but it only made him more afraid. Not willing to comply, the girl was forced to grab the prince by his arm, but he jerked back, even as he was pulled onto his feet.

"Cut it out!" Rinkah yelled, as she tried to pull him towards the door. "Stop fighting me!"

As Corrin struggled against his attacker, he was a little confused as to why the girl hadn't just swung her weapon at him. Then he could hear the door swing open.

"Is everything alright?!" the voice was male, but sounded familiar. Cold air poured into the room. Whoever it was rushed over, but Corrin saw the perfect opportunity. He pushed Rinkah into the wall and ran towards the door. Something whooshed through the air and nearly hit his foot: A ninja star. It caught his cape, tearing the corner and Corrin lost his balance and landed on the ground.

When he opened his eyes, he was freezing, finding his body pressed against snow. It was so cold and it was so white. He looked up, only to be blinded by a clear sky. It was so bright, he had to use his hand to guard his eyes. So, that's what the sky looked like.

Suddenly, weapons, everywhere he looked were pointed at him. Other members from the Flame Tribe had charged in after him. There was nowhere to run, the little prince could only sit up and cover his head in fear.

"STOP!" ordered that same male voice.

Corrin could hear chains and other weapons lowering. Footsteps were being taken and the prince could listen as they grew further. Yet, he could sense someone in front of him. His wrists were grabbed, but not forcibly. Corrin looked up and was met with the eyes of the Hoshidan ninja his father wanted him to execute.

"K-Kaze… right?" he said, hesitantly.

The ninja nodded. "I'm glad you're safe."

_What?!_ Corrin thought.

"You... You're glad I'm safe?" said Corrin. "But I'm-"

"I understand this is very alarming and confusing, but I promise, everything will be fine."

Corrin's eyes stared up as the ninja stood, still alarmed. Kaze's eyes were sharp, but honest.

"And when a ninja a makes a promise, they never break it." He held out his hand. "_Ever."_ His hand was still held out for him. "Please come with me. All will be explained."

Corrin had no reason to trust this man. Sure, he spared him back in Nohr, but one look from his kindness wasn't really assuring they'd be friends when they met again. Of course, it was either follow this man, or fight an entire village with no weapon. Corrin conceded, and took the ninja's hand, who helped him to his feet. Soon enough he was on a carriage, which was on a guarded convoy and they headed towards, in Corrin's knowledge, the unknown.

* * *

It only took a night, but when the prince awoke, he could see a sunrise as he peeked out from the carriage a little. The skies were orange. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Nohr's skies were always cloudy, rainy or stormy. The peaceful skies of Hoshido were strange and almost scary for him.

Kaze, who was controlling their mode of transport was watching the prince's every move in case he tried to escape again, could only smile very slightly. His curiosity was almost endearing. It was only natural, since he was the rumored sheltered prince of Nohr. Rinkah just rolled her eyes. It was just a sunrise. She didn't see why it was so special.

"Whoa…" Corrin said, softly, as he saw the pink leaves on the cherry blossoms. Once he looked ahead, he saw exactly where they were heading: The Hoshidan capital. He hid back in the carriage, backing away, not knowing why, since he knew he couldn't escape.

"Do you know where we're heading?" Kaze asked, calmly.

Corrin sat down, grabbing his white locks of hair. They were going directly into the castle, weren't they?

"W-We're going to C-Castle Shirasagi… aren't we?" Corrin said. They would probably want to know about the attack at the Bottomless Canyon and then they would probably execute him. Scared as he was, wanting to cry out for Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise, he couldn't. A Nohrian shows no weakness, even when defeated. He sat quietly, but it didn't stop the occasional shivering.

"Yep, that's right," said Rinkah, who was riding in the carriage with them.

Soon, they stopped at the grand castle before them. Guards were walking out and inspecting the carriage they were in. Corrin jumped away upon them entering, only to bump into Kaze, who held him to stop him from hyperventilating.

"It's alright, Prince," Kaze said. "They won't hurt you."

"Wh-What? Why?! I'm from Nohr! I'm th-they're the enemy! Wh-Why aren't they trying to c-cut me down and-"

"Give him some space!" Kaze ordered. The guards, who were merely staring in confusion at the prince, backed away as the ninja demanded.

"Alright, can we get on with this?" Rinkah whined, jumping off the carriage. "They're waiting for us."

"Wh-Who is?" Corrin said, shakingly.

"Right." Kaze stepped off the carriage and gestured for Corrin to follow, as well. "This way, Lord Corrin."

The three entered the castle. Corrin remained close to Kaze was the kindest soul he met so far in his… captivity? He wasn't really sure what this was. They, and Rinkah, were escorted by many Hoshidan Knights, most wielding blades and naginatas. There were multiple warriors riding pegasus outside when they entered the castle. The swords were what interested Corrin, but Kaze was already catching on to Corrin's ideas, and refused to let him step even five feet away from them.

They opened the doors to the throne room and a grand red carpet led to a throne that stood on top of a pedestal. Corrin admitted that whoever was sitting in it was very beautiful. She wore a white dress with the sleeves, disconnected, but covering her arms. Golden armor plated her dress and her hair was tied in a long black ponytail, with a golden jewel that was shaped like the sun.

"Lady Mikoto, I have returned," Kaze said, kneeling down before her. Rinkah did the same.

"M-Mikoto?" said Corrin. "S-So that's-"

"Yes," said Kaze. "This is Queen Mikoto, the ruler of Hoshido."

The queen stared down at the boy before her, who immediately stared at the floor. Tried as he might, he didn't want to show fear. He couldn't. If they were going to execute him, they should just do it already. He heard footsteps and then saw it was the queen who had stepped down from her throne to stand before him.

"I cannot believe it is really you…"

Corrin gasped. Her voice sounded broken. He looked up and saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Uh, s-sorry? D-Do we know each other?" the prince asked, nervously.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" the queen then cried, tears flowing freely. "Come here, Corrin, my sweet child!"

Corrin could barely react as he was suddenly pulled into the queen's arms. What did she just say? Her sweet child?

"Wh-What?!" Corrin said. He pulled away. "What are you talking about?!" The prince's eyes darted around. Everyone in the throne room was staring. Was this some kind of tactic the Hoshidans practiced on captured royals?

Mikoto's eyes softened. She was stunned by this sudden action her arms were still held out from trying to keep her balance from when Corrin pushed her away.

"You… do not remember me?" she said. "I'm Mikoto. Your mother."

"No, you have it wrong!" the prince replied. "King Garon is my father! Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise! They're my siblings! They've been by my side for as long as I can remember!"

"Not all of it!" Mikoto insisted. "I still remember the day you were taken…" She sighed solemnly, closing her eyes to prevent tears from escaping. "You were only six."

A man in blue robes walked out to comfort the queen. His clothes were armored and his green hair was tied back in somewhat of a messy ponytail. His glasses were thinly rimmed.

"Now, now, milady," he said, patting her shoulder. "Everything is alright. Prince Corrin is finally back home with us. Isn't that all that matters?"

Mikoto nodded. Wiping her eyes. "Y-Yes. Th-Thank-you, Yukimura." Meanwhile, the prince could only stand there, awkwardly, his eyes darting back and forth. This was almost impossible to believe, but Corrin couldn't help but see that Mikoto's feelings sounded genuine. Then again, he didn't learn from Leo of Hoshido's many manipulation tactics. Was this one of them?

"I-I'm sure this is… very shocking for you," said Yukimura. "But this is the truth, Lord Corrin."

"Is this some kind of trick?" said Corrin. "Are you going to ransome me back to my father?"

"N-No," said Mikoto. "Why would I do such a thing?!"

"So, you're keeping me here as a prisoner?"

"No." She walked forward, and Corrin flinched when the queen grasped his shoulders. "You're home now, Corrin."

"Hmm. The Nohrians might have said things to toy with the prince's mind, while he's been held captive, Lady Mikoto," said Kaze.

"Captivity?!" Corrin hissed. "How dare you?!" Once again, he squirmed to free himself from the queen. "Yes, my father sheltered me from the world! But my siblings visited me all the time. I was treated as one of them, because I _am_ one of them!"

"Corrin-" said Mikoto.

"Would a prisoner have guards to keep me safe?!" the prince continued. "Would a prisoner have maids and butlers and horses, who have all become my friends?! Would a prisoner be trained by Nohr's crown prince to fight! Would a prisoner have someone _die_ trying to protect them in the Bottomless Canyon?!" He teared up as he remembered Gunther. Then he gasped. "Hans! He's still out there!" He turned around, no longer noting the guards, Kaze and Rinkah in the room with him. The ninja held out his hand and stopped Corrin, snapping him out of his daze.

"Who's… Hans?" said Kaze.

Corrin's red eyes turned to meet Kaze's green

"He was assigned to assist me on my first mission, but he killed Gunther, a guard who helped train me, by sending him into the canyon."

"Not to worry," said Mikoto. "I will send some troops to the Bottomless Canyon to look for him. With any luck, he will be brought to justice."

Corrin suddenly turned back to the queen. "No, I want to go!" Tears returned his eyes. "And I want to go home!" He felt so embarrassed, yelling like a six-year-old. Xander had spent many years teaching him how to act like a proper prince, but all he could think about right now was of Nohr and his siblings who were there, probably worried sick. He turned to the door but the two guards at the door lowered their spears, crossing one another to block Corrin's way out.

"Corrin, I assure you I am telling the truth," said Mikoto.

"I wish to go back to Nohr," Corrin turned back to Mikoto and said it to her sternly.

"I… I am sorry," the queen said, softly. "But I cannot allow that."

"So, I am your prisoner…"

"No, you're home now, Corrin."

This creeped out Corrin more than provided comfort. He was in this castle, because this woman thought he was her son? Even though he had never seen her before today? He hung his head low, knowing he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Corrin had finally seen freedom, stepping out of that Northern Fortress, only to be imprisoned again. Kaze escorted Corrin to his room where he'd be staying.

"I'll come for you when dinner is ready," Kaze said, as calmly as possible. Corrin could only nod, before sliding the door open and entering. He admired the walls decorated with landscape photos, the texture of the wooden floors at his feet, the two person bed that was all for him.

Corrin knew that where he was, so deep in the heart of enemy territory, he could expect no rescue from any Nohrian soldiers or his siblings. Plus, Xander had told Corrin stories of how Hoshido was protected by a barrier that made any enemy who crossed it lose their will to fight, even though Corrin was only short of a weapon in order to fight back. As the young prince sat on the bed, his hands digging into his hair, he could only think of his siblings back in Nohr.

_Will I ever see them again?_ he thought.

Corrin slid the door to the balcony open and even saw wonderful view of the castle courtyard, but it wasn't home.

* * *

"And what of his sword?"

Mikoto had met with her retainers, Oboro and Reina down in the depths of Castle Shirasagi.

"It's safely locked away, milady," said Reina. "I will make sure that Corrin does not try to get it back."

"Now, now, try not to be so forceful," Mikoto said.

"I'd… be careful, Queen Mikoto," Oboro said, brushing aside a lock of her dark purple hair. "There's something… odd about that sword. Kaze told me he calls it Ganglari."

All the weapons taken from criminals were kept down in the depths of the castle for safe-keeping. She hated the thought of having to take her son's weapon, but it was for his own protection.

She saw the blade, locked in the back. Oboro had casted a bunch of spells and charms were set up around it.

"I'm not sure how to explain it…" she said, but there's something about the sword that bothers me."

Mikoto took a step forward.

"Be careful!" Reina urged to the queen.

Nohrian weapons always looked so dark and foreboding, but Ganglari appeared to be a different story of foreboding. The blade itself didn't look like it was made of any metals that she knew of. In fact, it almost looked like it was made of rock.

Suddenly, on the handle, Mikoto saw an eye look straight at her. She backed away immediately, a yelp passing through her lips.

"My Queen, are you alright?!" said Reina. Both her and Orochi were there to catch her from her jump.

"Th-That sword…" She pointed at it with a trembling hand. "Stay away from it! Do what you must. _No one_ must go near it!"

The two retainers let the queen stand, before exchanging glances. Then they looked at her and nodded.

* * *

"That woman is not my mother, and I said I'm not going!"

"Prince Corrin, as much as I would like to honor your wishes to eat in your room, your mo…" the ninja stopped himself, not wanting to upset the prince any further. "Queen Mikoto has requested you join her for dinner, and I must respect her wishes, as she is ruler of Hoshido."

The time for dinner came by before Corrin had knew it, but if he was their "prisoner," he sure wasn't going to make it easy on them. He sat on the bed, refusing to even face Kaze who was at the door.

"Lord Corrin, I know it sounds hard to believe," said Kaze.

"Not you too…" Corrin whined. He was probably the only person he could trust… at least a little.

"I promised you everything would be fine, and it is."

Corrin then turned to the ninja, a flash of anger in her eyes.

"If it were fine, I would be back in Nohr with my family!" he snapped. "Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise!"

Kaze could tell Corrin was clearly distraught. He had spent years in Nohr, and he doubted the Nohrians would tell him anything about the Hoshidan royals.

"You don't recall Mikoto at all from your early childhood?" said Kaze. "Nothing at all?" But Corrin's answer gave him a chance to try and prove his real family.

"I do not remember my early childhood."

If Kaze recalled, Corrin was around six-years-old when he was taken. How could he not remember a single thing about Mikoto and his siblings? Unless, the Nohrians might have done something to make him forget.

"Then, isn't there even the slightest possibility that Queen Mikoto's claims could be true?"

Corrin didn't respond. He went went back to facing away from him.

"All I am asking is that you hear them out."

"Th-Them?" Corrin asked. Meaning, there were others?

* * *

Kaze saw Corrin to the dining hall before heading back to his patrol around the castle. It appeared he was the first one there, because it was just him and Mikoto. There were other plates of food set up, so there had to be others joining them.

Corrin stared down at the strange dinner before him. There was some bread, fresh dumplings and some rice on the side. The prince had never eaten Hoshidan food before, but he wasn't allowed to dig in until the "others" arrived.

Not Corrin or Mikoto said a word in their time alone. Anytime the prince could bring himself to look at his "captor" she would smile reassuringly, before he went back to staring back at his food.

"S-Sorry, we're late!"

The door slid aside only slightly and a young girl peeked through the door, looking about the same age as Elise. She was wearing a garb similar to her mother's but the instead of blue and gold on the edges, they were red, and her skirt was short like her hair, which only reached her shoulders. There was ribbon over her head with a flower pendant on each side of her head. She had white, red tipped leggings that went up to her thighs and red sandals on her feet.

"Nonsense, Sakura," Mikoto replied, gently. "You're right on time."

"Can we just get on this?!"

With her was another boy who looked the same age as Leo. His hair was a bright shade of brown, his eyes were brown, red enough to almost look orange, blue garbe was over his torso with a white vest and the collar around his neck stuck upward like feathers. His pants were white, protected by armor and his boots matched his shirt.

"So is this our, 'brother'?!" he said. "Hmph!" He crossed his arms.

"Yes, Takumi," said Mikoto. "Kaze and Rinkah brought him back to us."

"Oh, yeah?" he said. "What's your name, Nohrian?!" He slammed his palm on the table, making Corrin flinch.

"_His name is Corrin."_

Standing in the doorway was another red hair girl, but it was short, the locks came up in the little tufts, combed neatly. She had a red skirt with a white stripe down the middle, matching short collar at her neck. Her sleeves were white, reaching into red gloves. Armor reached down from her shoulders to her elbows. Her boots reached up to her thighs and were tied with blue ribbons. Tears were filling her brown eyes.

"Er, yes," said Corrin.

"Hinoka, are you okay?" said Sakura.

"Hinoka!" Takumi yelled, as the eldest sister ran towards the prince.

Corrin couldn't react fast enough to the older princess ran over and pulled him into her arms and she started crying.

"Finally… after all these years… I… I've missed you so much."

"Uh…" Corrin said awkwardly. He wasn't sure if he should move, or try to pry her off so he just sat there.

Mikoto stood up and walked over to Hinoka. She patted her on the back, before she finally pulled away.

"Sorry…" Hinoka said, softly.

"Hinoka was quite attached to you when you were little…"

Corrin met eyes with who he assumed was the high prince of Hoshido. He was wearing a heavy lot of red armor, but the prince could see his face. Even so, there was armor cover his chin, the sides of his face, and his forehead. His hair was brown and very long, sticking out like spikes. A white vest was over his shoulders and near the corners of the collar was Hoshido's symbol.

"I had to see it with my own eyes." He strided over and held Corrin by his shoulders. The prince flinched slightly, but seeing the smile on his face, gave him a sense of a familiarity. It reminded him of Xander. "Corrin, it's really you! I am your older brother, Ryoma!"

"Ryoma?" said Corrin.

Hinoka wiped her eyes.

"Sorry," she said again. "I don't usually get so emotional." A smile appeared on her face and she turned to Ryoma. "Take that, Nohrian scum! We win, you lose!"

Corrin winced in offense, but one look from Takumi was enough to force the prince to hold his tongue.

"My apologies, I'm late."

A girl stood at the door. Her hair was very long and a light shade of blue. One lock of it hung down on the front of her face, passing in between her golden eyes.

"Azura, you made it!" said Sakura.

"Not her, too!" Takumi grumbled. He picked up his plate. "I'm outta here."

"Takumi…" Mikoto said, as her son go up and brushed past Azura, pushing her slightly as he left the dining hall.

"What's his problem?" said Corrin.

"Oh, don't worry about him…" the queen replied, as everyone took their seats "He's always been like that when it comes to Nohrians. You were there almost your whole life, you've probably assimilated to the Nohrian lifestyle."

Corrin stared at Azura as she sat down at the table. If Takumi was mean to her, was also Nohrian? She certainly didn't look at all similar to her siblings.

Corrin had been unsure about all of this, but he perked up a little once he tasted the food. Mikoto laughed, watching Corrin eat a lot. He barely joined in on the conversations, though, but the queen was sure he was listening.

"When you were taken from us, Hinoka cried for months," said Ryoma. "But one day, she stopped crying and picked up the naginata. And I will say… if you ever find yourself facing the business end of her weapon… you will soon be filled with major regrets about your life decisions. She vowed to bring you back to us someday..."

Azura ate politely, not speaking, either. Corrin was almost jealous with her skill with chopsticks. He was having the worst trouble with his rice and meat.

"Here, why don't I get you a proper fork and spoon," said Mikoto. "Oboro, do you mind?"

"No problem," her retainer said. Oboro made a quick dash into the kitchen. Corrin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But Xander is brother!" said Corrin. "Camilla, Leo, and Elise! They're my siblings!"

"You mean the Nohrian royals? They're not your family!" said Ryoma. Corrin's right hand crumpled with the napkin underneath. How dare he say that!

"I still remember the day you were taken," he continued. "In those days, there was tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but no full-blown war. Not until Garon lured Kind Sumeragi - our father - to Cheve under false pretenses. He said it was for a peace conference. Ha!" Ryoma's fist slamming on the table startled Corrin. "His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood. And to make matters even worse, he kidnapped you!"

Corrin looked horrified, but he couldn't deny how aggressive Garon seemed during his first test, fighting Rinkah and Kaze.

"He… King Garon wouldn't…" Corrin could barely say.

"You don't remember any of that?" said Ryoma. "Not even a single memory?"

"I'm back!"

Oboro came back soon with the utensils, after rinsing them out, she set them near Corrin's plate. "How about I cut up the meat for you?" She held a small meat knife and cut them into smaller pieces.

"AH!" Hinoka yelped. Sakura moved too quickly, and spilled water on Hinoka.

"S-Sorry, Hinoka!" Sakura said.

"Oh, hang on!" Oboro said, picking up a rag. As she ran over to Hinoka's side, Corrin noticed that she had left the knife near him. Everyone else was busy chatting, so Corrin slid it under the table when no one was looking. Anything was good. If he was going to get out of here, he had to take what he could get.

Corrin softly gasped when Azura locked eyes with him, but she just went back to eating. He was sure she saw him. Why didn't she say anything?

Corrin was the first out, once dinner was over. He made it to his room and hid the knife he stole in the closet. Everyone was going to bed, so now was the time. The prince was sure that their feelings were real, but it couldn't be him, right? The more he tied the sheets on his bed onto a suitable rope, the more their words started to get to him.

He had never seen them before in his life, but for some reason, he felt bad just leaving. It felt impossible, but the fact that he didn't remember his early childhood was now troubling him. Corrin pushed them down, trusting his Nohrian siblings. Surely, Xander could explain why they were thinking Corrin was Hoshidan royalty.

Corrin threw his homemade rope out the window and ascended down, holding the kitchen knife in his mouth. Once one his feet touch the soft sand in the garden, Corrin let go and made a run for it, holding the knife near his side. After he was inside again, he tried to keep out of sight of the guards, patrolling at night.

The entire grounds were quiet, once Corrin made it out of the castle. The cherry blossoms looked just as pretty at night. He tried to keep his footsteps quiet and himself out of sight as he tried to find the front gate.

"_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach…"_ Corrin could hear singing. He went towards the source, seeing that it was Azura, singing near one of the ponds.

_Yet the waters ever change_

_Flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

Azura turned around after that, her eyes were locked right on Corrin. She didn't scream for the guards, or anything, but Corrin approached slowly.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," said Corrin.

Azura glanced at the knife in Corrin's hand.

"It's a long journey back to Nohr, are you sure you're prepared?" she said.

Corrin hid the knife behind him. She knew all along what he was planning.

"You're not going to stop me?"

"I would advise against going out the front," said Azura. "Given your circumstances, the front is probably heavily guarded."

"How do you know that?"

"Do you think you're the first to try and escape from here?" A small smile crept up on her face.

"Wait, so… are you from Nohr?" Corrin asked curiously.

"I was a former princess of Nohr, yes…" she said, softly.

"Then, what are you doing here?"

Azura turned back to the lake. The surface was smooth, not a ripple in sight.

"After you were taken, the Hoshidans retaliated. They did everything to try and get you back, but failed again and again. One day, Hoshidan ninja found me and took me away from Nohr. I believed they wanted to use me as a bargaining chip for you."

Corrin gasped. "S-Sorry…"

"No, it's okay. I may technically be a hostage, but I've lived a happy life. The people of Hoshido have accepted me as one of their own. Even Queen Mikoto herself treats me as if I were her daughter."

Again, Corrin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Xander never mentioned, but her circumstances sounded similar, if him being kidnapped was true. Sure, he was sheltered, but that fortress was his home. Was it actually his prison?

"So, Corrin? What are going to do?"

"I just… don't know if I should listen to the others," said Corrin. "I've spent my whole life in Nohr, so all of this is overwhelming.

"I understand," Azura said, nodding. "I believe I would feel the same if I returned to Nohr."

"If you could, would you?" Corrin rubbed some dirt off his armor.

"No. Given a choice, I would prefer to stay in Hoshido. Queen Mikoto is a peace-loving ruler. King Garon is not."

Corrin couldn't think of anything to say next. If they really were his real siblings, should he still go back to Nohr? Would he still want to?

"Either way, I think you should think this over, before making a decision," said Azura. "Maybe spend time with our…" She paused, before speaking again, not wanting to upset Corrin, "Ryoma, Hinoka and the others and see how you feel?"

Azura's words were reaching through and for once, putting the prince at ease. If she truly was a kidnapped princess of Nohr and if Corrin was actually kidnapped, then they were in the same shoes. He had a lot of thinking to do, but he couldn't do that if he was busy running.

Corrin let go of the knife.

* * *

Corrin awoke the next morning to someone yelling. It sounded more like they were fighting. He looked out his window and saw Ryoma sparring with other soldiers. The prince watched his "older brother" take them all on with his glowing blade that shined in the sun.

Corrin rested his elbows on the window and his chin in his hands. The sounds were familiar, like when Xander would train at the fortress and Corrin would watch. Though, with Xander it was late at night, other than early in the morning

When Ryoma was the last one standing he stared into the window, which surprised Corrin. Upon seeing him smile, Corrin subconsciously did the same.

Later, Corrin was yanked out of his room by Hinoka and was introduced to her pegasus, among the others. The were in the stable and they looked healthy.

"U-Uh, I don't know about this, Hinoka," Corrin said, nervously. He tried to approach, but it neighed loudly.

"C'mon!" said Hinoka. "It's just like a horse in Nohr, but it has wings. She won't bite."

Corrin stepped forth carefully, and managed to lay a hand on its nose. After that, it seemed calm, and the prince smiled.

"See? She likes you!"

Hinoka had to go out on patrol, but promised to take Corrin flying eventually. He stepped out of the stable. Only to jump back when an arrow whooshed by him. The arrow hit dead center of the target, piercing through it and hitting the back beam.

"Hey, watch it!"

Corrin looked and saw Takumi practicing with a glowing bow. It had colors similar to Ryoma's sword.

"I could've hit you, if I wanted."

"I didn't know you used a bow, Takumi," said Corrin.

"And who gave you permission to call me by name?"

"I-I…"

"Takumi, that's enough!"

Corrin stepped out of the way for Ryoma to step in front of him. Takumi scoffed and put his bow away. "Hmph. Whatever. I was leaving, anyway." He started towards the castle, but stopped for only a second to say. "And my bow is called Fujin Yumi!"

Ryoma took Corrin inside and showed him around the castle. He was only in Castle Krakenburg briefly before being sent out on his first mission, so getting a proper tour of Castle Shirasagi almost made up for it.

"I'm sorry about Takumi," said Ryoma. "He's exactly the same with Azura. Most of the guards don't know what to do when they fight, since they're their superiors."

"It's okay," said Corrin.

"So, why did you watch me spar with the other guards? Did we wake you?"

"Yes, but… it's okay. It reminded me of home."

"Home?" Ryoma raised a brow. "How?"

"Xander would always spar at night and I would watch him through my window." He looked away in embarrassment, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Sure, Ryoma could be his brother, but to Corrin, he was still a stranger. "It made me feel safe."

"Xander… The crown prince of Nohr?"

"Yes. Xander's very commanding and ruthless with his enemies, but he's very protective of his family and wants the best for Nohr."

Upon hearing a slight "hmph" from Ryoma, Corrin decided to change the subject.

"His sword is called Siegbert, what's yours? It looks special."

"Raijinto," he said, flatly.

Ryoma and Corrin stepped into a room full of beds. Many of the soldiers were sick or injured. Sakura was helping out to take care of them.

"I thought the Nohrians can't fight in Hoshidan territory with the barrier up," said Corrin.

"Right, so they send the Faceless," said Ryoma. "They're creatures created by Nohrian mages and have no will of their own."

"The Nohrians…" Corrin remembered that the two countries were still at war.

"Ryoma, C-Corrin," said Sakura. "Hello."

"I thought I'd leave Corrin with you," said Ryoma. "I have other duties to attend to. Besides, Takumi wasn't being very kind towards him."

"Oh, o-okay," said Sakura. "I'll show him the ropes around here."

"Thank-you, Sakura." He turned to Corrin. "If Takumi bothers you again, come find me. I'll set him straight."

"Thank-you," Corrin said, awkwardly.

Ryoma nodded and left him alone with Sakura.

"Were you talking about Nohr?" the young princess said.

"I talked to him about Xander a little," said Corrin. "He seemed a little upset."

"Oh, h-he's just mad at the Nohrians for kidnapping you. He doesn't really like talking about Nohr. Big Brother wanted to be just like Father, but…"

"I see."

"SAKURA!"

A few soldiers came in helping one to a bed. He was bleed from his leg pretty bad. Sakura gasped.

"Corrin, help them out! I gotta get my staff!"

Sakura dashed towards the other side of the room. Corrin took a deep breath and walked over to the situation. The soldier on the bed had a small piece of wood pierced through his knee. Corrin gasped, but ran over to help anyway. The two soldiers who helped the injured one, were trying to keep him still. The prince still cringed at his cries of pain.

"What happened?"

"Faceless," said a soldier. "Threw him into broken driftwood and a piece got right in his leg."

"O-Okay," said Corrin. One of the soldiers placed some towels near him.

"I'm going to pull it out," the soldier said. "When I do, place the towels over the wound immediately."

"Alright." Corrin placed one towel in each hand. The soldier took a deep breath and pulled out the air. The white haired boy shut his eyes tightly, upon hearing the soldier scream and he placed the towels over immediately.

"Good reaction time."

Sakura had come back with her staff. The tip began to glow and she held it at the soldier's knee.

"This should ease the pain and close the wound," she said. "Could one of you get the bandages?"

"Right away, Lady Sakura!" the soldier holding his buddy said. He dashed off immediately. The soldier seemed more relaxed. Once Sakura had the bandages, Corrin was able to let go and the girl wrapped his knee up nicely.

"There," she said. She patted the soldier's head, who was closing his eyes. "Get some rest, okay?"

"Yes…" the soldier mumbled, before finally falling asleep.

The two spent the rest of the day, tending to those who needed. Corrin heard the same things over and over. Whatever injured or made them sick was because of their fights with the Nohrian forces, whether it was with them directly, or something that happened in the wild because of them.

At the end of the day, most of the patients had fallen asleep or were taken care of. Corrin and Sakura sat in chairs next to each other, leaning against the wall.

"Phew!" Sakura wiped her forehead. "What a day." She turned and saw Corrin staring at all the patients a bit dejected. "Are you okay?"

"All these soldiers… All of them are like this because of Nohr… Leo told me that sometimes that Faceless even turn on the mages who created them. All because of war to survive…"

"I-I'm s-sorry, Corrin," Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "M-Maybe Ryoma sh-shouldn't have brought you here…"

"No, I needed to see this…"

* * *

After dinner, Mikoto escorted Corrin to a certain room. It was fairly small, but there were toys and papers laid out on the floor.

"Where are we?" said Corrin.

"This is your room when you were little," said Mikoto. She pointed at one picture near the window. "You drew that of us. You, me and your father are in it. It's so cute!"

Corrin walked over to the picture. It sat on the floor, paints still around it.

"We couldn't bear to put any of this away after you were taken…" she continued. "If we did, it would've felt like giving up. You've grown so much! I can't believe how handsome you are!"

Corrin could see a badly drawn photo of Mikoto and the man was probably the former king of Hoshido. Upon seeing the child, he gasped. White hair, red eyes… just like him…

_This can't be…_ Corrin thought. _Maybe some guard who's r-really bad at drawing made this. This has to be a trick?_

"I'm sorry," said Corrin. "This all just… a little too much to take in. You could be my mother, but I don't feel anything."

"Please, don't be," said Mikoto. "You spent your whole childhood in Nohr. I am certain you were quite sheltered. I know you need time to think and search your soul. But I hope that one day, we can be a family again."

As Mikoto left Corrin alone, the prince picked up the photo.

_Did I… draw this?_ he thought.

Mikoto made her way down the hall, when she was approached by Obora and Reina.

"Queen Mikoto!" they both said, urgently.

"Is something wrong?" said the queen.

"Th-The sword, Ganglari!" said Oboro. "It's gone!"

* * *

Corrin wasn't really sure of what to do the next morning. Ryoma wasn't training outside. In fact, as he looked outside his window it seemed that security had been increased. Then, he saw a guard walk up to Oboro with that missing kitchen knife he dropped by the pond and hid back inside his room. Once he did, though, someone knocked on his door.

"Enter," he said. Once it was open, he saw it was Kaze.

"Lord Corrin-"

"That's not my knife!" Corrin yelled.

"Um… Queen Mikoto wishes to speak with you," said Kaze.

"Oh…" Corrin suddenly felt embarrassed.

Kaze walked Corrin to the throne room, where she was waiting. She was standing by the throne.

"Good morning, Corrin," she said. "I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. If you wouldn't mind,I have a small to ask."

"Of course, M… Uh…" Corrin stuttered.

"Please, you may call me Mikoto until you feel comfortable." Corrin felt better about that, but she sounded a little sad. "I just wanted to know if you would try sitting on this throne for a moment."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well..." Mikoto said, laying a hand on one of the arm rests, "this throne is infused with power of the First Dragons. It is said that those who sit on it regain their true form and mind. I thought if you sat on the throne, then perhaps-"

"Wait… Do you not trust me? Do you think I'm under some kind of Nohrian spell?!" Corrin's voice raised a bit.

"No! It has nothing to do with trust." She paused briefly, her fingers patting the armrest on the throne. "I just wonder if the Nohrians have been sealing away your early memories… If so, maybe this special throne could bring those lost pieces back. Those sweet memories of me and your siblings…"

"That's exactly what being under a Nohrian spell is!" Corrin yelled. "I know I might be your kidnapped son, who's been gone for ages, and your country is at war, but I can't stand the insults you keep throwing at Nohr and the royals who raised me."

The Queen sighed, her eyes closing, briefly.

"I'm sorry, Corrin. I don't mean to push toward something you don't want."

Corrin wasn't sure how to respond. Luckily, he didn't have to, since Yukimura walked in, with Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura. Azura followed a few feet behind. Judging by her distance, it looked like she was just observing.

"Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. The ceremony is about to begin."

"Ceremony?" said Corrin.

"Yes, I'd like to make a public announcement about your presence here, Corrin," said Mikoto. "There have been rumors circulating about spies from Nohr infiltrating the castle. I would like to quash those rumors once and for all." She turned to her tactician. "Yukimura, is everything ready?"

"Yes, milady," Yukimura replied. "People are beginning to gather at the plaza."

"Excellent. Thank-you." She gazed back at her potential son. "Corrin, I've arranged for Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to give you a tour."

"A tour?" Corrin suddenly jumped at what she was saying. "You mean, leave the castle?"

"I thought you might want to get to know the area a little bit before this event. I need to speak with Yukimura first, but I'll meet you at the plaza soon."

"Yes!" Corrin cheered. "Uh, I mean. Thank-you, Mikoto."

Hinoka laughed. Then she put an arm around around the prince.

"We'd be happy to show him around," she said. "Thank-you, Mother."

"Azura, do you mind going with them as well?" said Mikoto.

Azura, who snapped out of her staring, looked up at Mikoto and smiled.

"Not at all. It would be my pleasure."

"Thank-you, Azura," said Corrin. He felt a little better, knowing he was with someone he kind of trusted other than Kaze.

"Of course, Corrin," she replied.

"Hmph," was all Takumi had to say

"I can't wait to show you around!" Sakura said, smiling softly. "I think you'll l-love it here."

"Thank-you, Sakura," Corrin said, smiling. He kind of had fun helping her out yesterday and could already reminisce.

* * *

Sakura took the lead, showing Corrin around the kingdom's capital. They went to shops, looked in tailors, and took in the sights. Meanwhile, Corrin couldn't get over all the open space.

"Everyone really is friendly here," said Corrin. He shaded his face from the sun. "And it's so bright… and open." He sighed, holding his hands at his sides. Sorry. "It's just quite a big contrast to the fortress I grew in. A-A good contrast."

"I'm glad you like it," said Azura. "You'll get used to it in time. Like I said the other night, I've always been happy here."

"Ha! Just don't get too comfortable… 'brother,'" said Takumi.

"Pardon me?" said Corrin.

"I don't trust you," Takumi replied, as if that wasn't obvious to Corrin. "Shouldn't you be heading back to Nohr soon."

Azura batted Takumi an eye. "Takumi…"

"Hey, who said you could call me by name?" Takumi yelled back. You haven't earned that privilege, either."

"That doesn't even make sense," Corrin said, irritably.

"Excuse me?"

"Azura has been in Hoshido for as long as I've been…" He still wasn't sure if it was true, "'gone.' Shouldn't that be enough to consider her part of the family?"

"I don't care. I don't trust either of you," Takumi responded, harshly. "I just wanted to say that to your face."

"Okay, that's enough, Takumi!" said Hinoka. She pushed past him, caring for Azura and Corrin's safety. She remembered a few times where it got a little physical with Takumi and Azura. "The ceremony is about to start, so let's head to the plaza. Mother should be there, waiting for us."

Everyone headed towards the plaza, where all the people were gathering. There was a huge statue of a dragon at the center and standing under it was Ryoma and Queen Mikoto, who saw Corrin and the others approach. The queen saw them all and smiled.

As Corrin made his way towards her, he caught saw of someone in a cloak, pushing his way to the front. Then he saw what was on their hip.

_Is that… Ganglari?_ he thought.

People backed away as the figure held the sword that was glowing with a mysterious red light and slammed it into the ground. A purple sphere of an explosion enveloped the nearby townspeople and others fell to the ground in shock. Once it was gone the blade exploded and shards of it were flying towards him so fast. Corrin gasped, knowing he couldn't dodge them. He then saw black hair, and realized it was Mikoto, who stepped out in front of him.

Corrin shuddered, covering his eyes as the shards hit her instead and felt every blow. Her screams echoed in his mind, even after it was done. It was at that moment he saw a vision similar to this: A man being pierced by arrows.

_Wh-What did I just…_ Corrin could only think before his eyes snapped open. Mikoto stumbled towards him, gasping in pain. The prince reached out, catching her in his arms and kneeling onto the ground.

"M-Mikoto?!" said Corrin.

"You were not hurt?" she responded weakly, before taking a gasp. "Tell me you're okay."

"I'm fine..." Corrin said, shakingly. He felt slightly relieved to see her smile.

"I'm so glad…" Mikoto's eyes closed and she laid limp in his arms. Corrin could believe this was real.

"M-Mikoto?" He started shaking her, tears filling his eyes. "M-M…" He breathing became labored the tears emerged.

"MOTHER!" he screamed.

Sakura and the others rose up from the rubble.

"Mother?" she said. She saw her lying in the arms of distraught Corrin. "Mother!" she shrieked. She tried to runs towards her, only to be held back by Ryoma. The crown prince turned to the figure who was still standing there not doing anything.

"You there!" Ryoma said, aggressively. He ran towards them, crying out in anger as his divine blade sliced through them, but nothing was underneath and the cloth fell to the ground. He looked around and saw no sign of the attacker. "Show yourself!"

Corrin didn't remember much after that. He saw red energy emanating from his hands. The prince yelled an otherworld scream and he transformed in a mix of red and dark light. He did remember the huge claws, the soldiers he slayed being almost invisible and otherworldly, the horrified looks on everyone's faces.

"Gods! What is that?" It came from Takumi.

"It's an ancient dragon," Ryoma had said. "I never thought I'd see the day…"

Corrin didn't care who he hurt. They would pay for taking his mother away from him. The human like people were like ants to him. He remembered the destruction he caused, the screaming of innocent people running away. The prince knew he wasn't very much in control of himself at this point, but he didn't care.

"_You are the ocean's gray waves…"_

He then remembered Azura walking towards him, as she harmonized, with blue light dancing around her and her necklace glowing.

"Azura! No, stop!" Ryoma yelled. He ran towards her, only to sent back by a whirlwind of Azura's magic. He landed on his feet, kneeling. The girl stared at him briefly before turning back to sing.

_You are the ocean's gray waves_

_Destined to seek life beyond the shore_

_Just out of reach_

Azura smiled as she got close. Part of Corrin wanted the song to stop, but the song kept going anyway.

_Yet the waters ever change_

Azura shrieked as she was suddenly hit by Corrin, falling the ground.

"No!" Sakura shrieked.

Corrin couldn't bear that song. Not now, not ever. He didn't know why he hit her. He just did. Even then, Azura raised her head, turning to him.

_Flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

Azura cried out as she was grabbed by the neck. Tears emerged from her eyes, but she spoke softly, as her hands gently grabbed the limb holding her.

"Kill me if you want, but… do it as yourself."

Finally, Corrin let go, his form growing smaller in a fog of blue light. Now finally human once again, the others found Corrin lying motionless, curled up in a ball completely exhausted. They saw a light briefly appear on his head for only a second.

Corrin finally remembered what happened that one night.

* * *

"Fire at will."

Arrows flew past Corrin, standing in front of him was a man taking the blows that would've hit him if he wasn't behind. The man kneel down, gasping in pain.

"I am disappointed in you, Sumeragi. That wasn't even my best trap."

He recognized the attacker. It was King Garon. He walked towards the injured man little Corrin looked away as he killed him with a regal axe. The prince looked again, seeing his dead body.

"You poor thing."

Garon was standing near him. He had just killed that man. Was he his real father?

"Orphaned at such… a tender young age." He reached towards him, and the last thing he remembered was darkness, and a voice.

"You are my child now."

* * *

"My real father…" Corrin mumbled, weakly. His eyes slowly opened, finding himself back the room he was staying in. Then Azura came into his view.

"Corrin! You're awake!" she said. "Are you okay?"

Corrin sat up slowly, seeing his brothers and sisters around him. Then he remembered what he had done. And scooted away from Azura.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled. "I can't believe what I did!" He grabbed his head, trembling at what he had just remember and everything that happened.

"Please, don't feel bad," Azura said, gently. "I'm fine. You were not yourself."

"No!" he yelled. "I finally remember... I remember!" Ryoma and Hinoka exchanged worried glances.

"Corrin, what did you remember?" said Ryoma.

Corrin held himself, refusing to let anyone get near.

"Arrows… Piercing… my father. And… Garon." He clutched the sheets he laid in tighter. "He…" Tears fell from his eyes onto bed.

"It's okay," Hinoka said. "You're not there, anymore." Though the sorrowful look on everyone's faces, said otherwise. For however long he was unconscious, everyone had been mourning the death of Queen Mikoto. Corrin grabbed his hair, trying not to just rip it out.

"This can't be…" he said, starting to cry. "It can't be true. Did Xander know? Did everyone in Nohr know? I-If I'm not from Nohr… who am I? If Xander isn't my brother, then… who is he? Who is anyone?!"

"You're nobody! That's what!" Takumi then shouted. His sudden voice startled everyone. "How dare you break down after causing our mother's death! This is all your fault! She's dead, among countless others! And it wouldn't have happened you hadn't shown up at our doorstep." He pushed past his sisters and grabbed Corrin by his shirt, ignoring the startled yelp. "You don't belong here!"

"Takumi, enough!" Ryoma shouted. He smacked Takumi's hand to make him let go and Corrin fell limply against the pillows.

"Your words won't change anything," said Azura. "And besides-"

"Shut up, Azura!" Takumi yelled. Sakura hid behind Hinoka for comfort. "You're no different than Corrin. An interloper."

"Knock it off!" Hinoka snapped.

"No. He's right." Corrin's voice sounded straight, but everyone looked towards him. "I've brought nothing but misery to all of you. I don't belong here, or in Nohr. I'm leaving."

"Corrin, wait!" said Ryoma, but Corrin had already leapt off the bed and sped off taking his cape with him.

Corrin ran past any guard or member of staff, ignoring whatever they said, urging him to stop. Tears escaped from his eyes, as he found his way down to the first floor. He didn't know where to go, and wandered the halls aimlessly. Then, he came upon the throne room.

_"Well… this throne is infused with power of the First Dragons. It is said that those who sit on it regain their true form and mind,"_ his mother had said.

If that was true, Corrin needed to know this fact for himself. He parted the doors, entering the now empty throne room. The prince could only assume that it was so, since Mikoto was now dead. He walked forth making his way up the steps to the throne. Softly, Corrin placed a hand on the armrest, remember that it was wear his mother had it this morning. He took a seat.

"Corrin!" Ryoma entered the room before the others, but at once he started seeming familiar. The other followed and when Azura entered the room, it all became clear to him.

He remembered his father and mother in a blurry image, but his tiny hands stretched out towards them. He saw a young Ryoma sparring with his father.

"C'mon, I'll show you the pegasus!" a little Hinoka said, taking his hand. He saw Takumi, as a child, watching the archers train with their bows.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be the best archer in the land, Father!" he said excitedly.

"Corrin, this is your new sister," Mikoto told him as he showed a baby Sakura.

Lastly, he remembered lifting his hands off the paper of a drawing he made: A picture of him with his mother, Mikoto, and his father, Sumeragi.

Corrin stepped off from the throne, stumbling until he fell back and was caught in Ryoma's arms.

He finally remembered… everything.

* * *

With Mikoto gone, there was no barrier to protect the Kingdom from Nohr. It was only a matter of time before the Nohrian troops approached Hoshido. Corrin and the others headed out of the castle and passed through the plaza. That was where they saw something in the destroyed statue. A golden blade, stabbed into the remaining stone.

"Is that… a sword?" said Corrin.

"It can't be…" said Ryoma.

"It is," said Yukimura. "The divine sword, Yato. Much like you weapon, Ryoma. The divine Raijinto… And your Fujin Yumi, Takumi… Yato may be wielded by only a single warrior. One who is chosen by the blade itself. It is said that Yato was forged to be the key to peace in our world."

"The key to peace…"

The golden blade glowed and rose into the air and flew towards Corrin and he grabbed the handle. The blade had chosen Corrin. At this point, he knew what he had to do: confront his Nohrian family.

* * *

The Hoshidan troops managed to meet up with Nohrian in an open field in the wild. They weren't far from Hoshido. Among the Nohrian Troops, was none other than Xander, along with Camilla, Leo and Elise.

"Corrin, you're alive!" Xander exclaimed. "They haven't harmed you, have they?"

"I'm fine," Corrin could barely look him in the eye. "Wh-Why are you invading Hoshido."

"Father says it's time to show our true strength." Corrin shuddered the word "Father." "Join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

"Corrin! I was so worried about you," said Camilla. "Don't ever wander away from me again!"

"I'm glad you're okay, Corrin," Leo said, with a relieved smile. "You must have the devil's own luck!"

"Yaaay! We got our brother back!" Elise exclaimed.

Corrin didn't know what to say. He looked to his Nohrian siblings and then his Hoshidan ones.

"Nohrian scum! First you kidnap him, now you lie to him!" Hinoka yelled. "Corrin is MY brother, not yours!"

"You are mistaken," Camilla said. "Corrin is my sweet little brother. You may not have him."

"I was kidnapped from Hoshido…" Corrin mumbled.

All the royals locked eyes with the lone prince, standing aside.

"Corrin…" said Xander. He seemed shaken by what he had heard. "What did you say?"

"I was kidnapped from Hoshido!" Corrin said, louder. "Wasn't I?"

Xander stood there shocked. Corrin's eye twitched. He knew!

"Did I mumble, Brother?" Corrin continued. "Or should I even call you that?"

"C-Corrin, do you even hear yourself?" said Xander. "I knew the Hoshidans would try to-

"You knew!" Corrin snapped. Tears started streaming down from his eyes. "Maybe Camilla, but you _definitely_ knew!"

Xander sighed. His headstrong looked faded and began to soften.

"It is true that we lack common blood," he said. "But still, we've loved and raised as if you were our own. Everything I've done was for Nohr and to protect you."

Corrin backed away a little. That much was true. They visited him all the time when he was in that fortress, and they treated him with nothing but kindness.

"Don't be fooled by their words," said Ryoma. "You belong with your true family in Hoshido!"

"We have loved and raised you since you were a child," said Xander. "Come home, little prince. We can live as a family once more!"

Both families wanted him back. Corrin felt like he was being pulled in two directions. Azura was eying Corrin the whole time and gave him a nod. Was she telling him to pick Hoshido? Nohr? Neither? Could he even do that? Either way, he had a huge choice to make.

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!"

"No, Corrin! Nohr is your home!"

What would it be? Blood or bond?


End file.
